The Legion : Leoric
by lukon87
Summary: Leoric is a young boy living on a farm on the cyrodiil skyrim border. But one night his life will be turned upside down and be led on a path of danger and adventure
1. Family

**A/N Hi guys this is my first attempt at fan faction I hope you like it. I am hoping on making a series of stories based on Leoric. So I hope you bear with me I promise the stories will get more exciting as the character grows. I would also welcome any advice on how to better lay out my page or general opinion how to improve the story. Thanks guys**

**North wind farm on the border of Skyrim and Cyrodiil 4E 187**

**Family**

"Shadow" a young boy whispered as he looked at sword mounted on a weapons rack. From a very young age the sword had fascinated him. The sword three feet in length with a blade made from black dragon glass and a blood red ruby mounted in the pommel and the handle was crafted out of polished white dragon fang. It looks Daedric as the light glistened on the black blade. But then it felt Devine when held it was perfectly balanced and seemed to have an aura of grace around it. It didn't matter who wielded it felt so natural in the hand it was liked it had be forged especially for that person. It been forged during the Dragon wars even though the sword was centuries old it was still as strong and as it was first forged."Leoric" a woman's voiced called the boy jumped "Have you finished your studies yet" the woman shouted.

"Yes Mother "Leoric replied nervously as he glanced down back to the book he was reading. "Hmmm" the woman replied "I will give you a little test later to so how much STUDYING you have done" smiling as she looked around the corner from the kitchen." You IMPERIALS and books, you go too hard on the lad Alessia" a male voice called out as he walked through the front door."Well I don't want him to be an all muscle and no brain NORD like his father "Alessia replied with a smile. The man laughed"Well I can't be that stupid I married you" Alessia blushed "Even after all these years you still know how to charm me don't you Thorin ". Thorin smiled as he lent forward to kiss Alessia. They both stayed in each other embrace for a moment before a slight cough came from the door way they both stopped and turned around and saw a Silhouette of man in the door way.

"Tobias I totally forgot you where waiting outside, my apologies my old friend come in come in" Thorin said to the old Nord standing in the door way. Tobias stepped into the house and closed the door behind him, his old weathered face and grey hair clearly visible from light coming through the windows. Tobias smiled "I could see that you where presently engaged "smiling at Alessia."You know Alessia can't keep her hands off me" Thorin smiled as alessia playfully hitting him in the stomach. "That reminds me" Thorin said "Tobias has brought it to my attention that the farm hands are wondering what is on the menu for dinner tonight". Alessia thought for a moment "I could make a stew but we have no meat unless you two fancy going out hunting, I will just have to make a vegetable stew". Both Thorin and Tobias turned their noses up and looked away "We are Nords we need meat not just vegetables "Thorin shouted with a smile.

Thorin turned to Tobias "What do you say old friend fancy going on a hunt "Tobias smiled "just like the old times."Can I come" Leoric said with a smile. The three adults turned around to face him." Hmmm I-I don't know it could be dangerous" Alessia replied wearily." Let him come with us he's done his studying now let him have some fun, He's ten years old at his age I was going out hunting on my own and he's part Nord he'll be fine" Thorin said with a smile." I still don't know Alessia said worryingly. "Don't worry my lady you have my I word that no harm shall to come to him" Tobias said firmly."Ok you can go Leoric but be careful and stay close to Tobias and Tobias don't call me MY LADY again call me Alessia "Alessia said with a smile. "Very well" Tobias replied."Go on Leoric get yourself ready and we'll meet you outside, Leoric bring Shadow with you" Thorin called out as he was going out the door. "Yes Father" Leoric replied.


	2. The Hunt

**The Hunt**

Shafts of orange sunlight priced through the forest canopy as the small hunting party creep silently through the undergrowth. Leoric could not help but being in aura of the hauntingly beauty of the ancient forest. It most have been an hour since they had picked up the track of their pray, But still no sign of the great beast. As the sun began to disappear behind the mountains and darkness began creep in Tobias spoke "we need to start heading back soon if we want to return home before nightfall"."You're right" Thorin replied "Guess it is going to be vegetable stew after all"

But a sound caused all three men to freeze and become silent as the stopped and listened .There it was again this time the three hunters began to creep silently towards it. Leoric still couldn't believe how quietly his father could move for person of his size. Thorin was your typical Nord tall long fair hair and big powerful muscles but he could move so silently and graceful like the mist creeping down the Jerall Mountains in morning. Tobias was similar in appearance a part the grey hair and weathered facial features he could also move surprisingly quiet. But not as quiet as Thorin who seemed to be born with the talent. As they creped silently towards the noise they came to a clearing and saw it a great stag.

Immediately Tobias notched up an arrow on the bow he was holding and started to circle around the beast. Leoric crouched next to his father as he started to notch an arrow on his bow and waited for Tobias to get in to position. When Tobias was in position he slowly drew back the bow string and took aim. He stopped and looked at Leoric "you do it" and handed the bow to Leoric. Leoric had used a bow a couple of times before but not on a live moving target. As Leoric raised the bow and took aim his father whispered in his ear "Take your time breath slowly don't take your eyes off the target and just remember what I taught you". Leoric took note and aimed at the stags neck so it would be a clean kill he slowed his breathing down but just as he was about to fire he closed his eyes. The arrow shot from the the bow and pierced the back of the stags neck. The stag dropped to the ground but not dead as it let a cry.

The arrow had pierced the stag's spine and paralyzed the beast but not killed. As the three men walked to the stag Thorin looked at Leoric with slight disappoint meant as looked down at the stricken creature. Tobias handed Leoric a steel dagger "You need to put the beast out of it misery young master" Leoric took the dagger from Tobias and knelt nervously down beside the stag. Leoric looked into the beasts eyes on saw the fear and pain of the creature he could also feel his father's eyes upon him ,As he put one hand on the beast head and the other held the dagger tightly as he ran it across the beasts throat. A mist of crimson sprayed from the beast neck causing Leoric to flinch as he watched the life drain from the stag's eyes. Tobias looked down on him and smiled "You did well young master". Leoric looked at his father a saw in his eyes how proud he was of him. "Thank Talos we want be eating vegetable stew to night, let's start heading back I'm starving "Thorin said with a laugh. As the the three walked through the forest back towards the farm with Tobias carrying the stag on his shoulders.

Night had crept in by the time they reached the edge of the forest in the distance they could see an orange glow lighting up the black sky and the smell of smoke drifted on the wind "The farm it's on fire" Thorin shouted as the three began to run towards the farm. As they reached a small wooded area close to the farm they could clearly see six men with horses standing above three bodies sprawled on the ground. Then a woman's scream filled the night air.


	3. Sorrow

**Sorrow**

"Alessia" Thorin cried out as he started to run towards the farm. "Wait I'll come to" Tobias shouted as he threw the stag off his shoulders. "NO" Thorin stopped for amount and turned around to face Tobias "Look after Leoric and make sure no harm comes to him swear it Tobias swear it"." I swear it my Thane" Thorin smiled then turned around and raced towards the farm. Tobias took Leoric by the hand and led him into back into the knoll. Where they both lay down and took cover in the undergrowth.

As Thorin got closer to the farm he could clearly see a figure looting the body of one of the farm hands. Bandits Thorin thought as he drew Shadow from it scabbard. He began to creep towards the bandit who was crouching next to the body .Thorin raised Shadow above his head and with a swift strike, slashed through the bandit neck decapitating him. Thorin heard another scream and turn to the direction it came from. Thorin saw three bandit's in circle and in middle there was Alessia kneeling in front of a great Orc. Thorin made his towards the group as quick and quietly as he could. Thorin was no more than a few feet away when the Orc struck Alessia with his fist. She dropped to the ground Thorin could not contain his anger anymore he let out a terrifying war cry and rushed towards the group of bandit .The bandit's turned around but before any of them could react Thorin had already struck down the nearest bandit to him and turned towards his next opponent .By this time the bandit had managed to draw his sword. The bandit swung his swords towards Thorin's body which Thorin easily parried .The bandit swung again this time Thorin side stepped and bandit's sword just cut through air. This gave Thorin an opening and he stabbed the bandit through the chest. The bandit dropped to floor blood gushing from his wound. Thorin just had time to notice the third bandit as swung his sword towards Thorin's head. Thorin ducked under the sword blow and leapt forward knocking the bandit to the ground. Thorin was just about to stab the bandit through the chest "STOP" the Orc shouted Thorin turned to face him."You fight well Nord. This must be your mate" looking down at Alessia. "If you want her to live you need to kill me" the Orc said with smile as he drew a huge orcish war hammer. "Very well "Thorin replied as stabbed the grounded bandit through the hart.

Thorin stood in front of the Orc and raised shadow in to the attack position. Pretty looking sword it will be a shame when I smash it. The Orc rushed forward and raised the war hammer above his head then swung it down on top of Thorin's head. Thorin planted his feet and raised Shadow above his head to block the shot. The weapons meet with a thunderous clash and bounced off each other. The Orc looked surprised that his hammer didn't smash the sword into pieces. They fought on; the Orc swung his hammer towards thorin's chest. Thorin leapt back the war hammer narrowly missing his chest. But the momentum caused the Orc to spin around. Thorin slashed at his back. The Orc cried out in pain and anger and went into a frenzy swinging wildly at Thorin. Thorin kept parrying the shots until he saw an opening as the Orc Swung again Thorin launched forward and smashing the pommel of his sword into the Orc's face. The Orc stumbled back and tripped over one of the dead bodies and fell to the ground. Thorin rushed forward to finish the Orc off. Just before he could land the killing blow, a young Orc rushed from the shadows and stabbed Thorin in the back of the knee .Thorin let out a cry of pain as he fell to one knee. The Orc got up and raised his hammer above his head and swung it down towards thorin's head. Thorin just had enough time to block it. The Orc swung again this time at Thorin's sword arm, Thorin let out a cry of pain as the hammer smashed into his arm and Shadow fell from his grip. The Orc smiled as he landed killer blow on to Thorin's skull.

"NO" Alessia cried as she rushed toward Thorin body blood dripping from her face."He fought well" The Orc replied as he lent down and picked up Shadow" nice sword I think I will have this"."Are you ok father" the young Orc asked. Alessia looked up at the Orc "You took someone special from now I'm going to take some on special from you" Alessia pulled out a iron dagger and launched herself at the young Orc she slashed his face but before she could do any real damage. The older Orc had stabbed her through the stomach with Shadow .She fell next to Thorin blood gushing out of her stomach. She had enough strength left to crawl next to her husband and joined him in Sovngarde. "Are you ok" the Orc turn toward his saying the blood dripping from his face. "Yes father" The young Orc replied."Good we better get out of here, Go and the horses". As the two Orc began to ride off Leoric began to rise up from his hiding place in the knoll. We tears in his eye after what he had seen happen to his parents he pulled out his steel dagger and rushed towards the two Orc's. Before he got anywhere he felt a thud on the back of his head and then it went dark."Sorry young master" as Tobias dropped the branch he was holding.


End file.
